¡Dulces!
by Saya-chan dattebayo
Summary: Observó como Tenma saboreaba aquella deliciosa piruleta, tintando sus labios de rojo... Tsurugi se relamió los labios observando aquel caramelo que eran los labios de Tenma. Tsurugi x Tenma


**Waaa y vengo con otro one-shot! XD Otro más de mi pareja favorita de Inazuma Eleven GO… ¡Tsurugi x Tenma! Wa, amo esa pareja *o***

**Bueno, espero que os guste el fic.**

_**Disclaimer: **_**Inazuma Eleven e Inazuma Eleven GO y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad, son de Level-5… ¡malditos de Level-5! ¡Un día será nuestro! MUAJAJAJAJAJA (?)**

**Disfrutad del shot!**

* * *

><p><strong>¡Dulces!<strong>

**(Tsurugi Kyosuke x Matsukaze Tenma)**

Todo el equipo del Raimon miró impresionado la montaña de caramelos que se hacía presentes ante sus ojos. Shindou miró con una gotita en la cabeza eso y preguntó:

—¿Qué es… esto, entrenador?

—¡Es vuestro premio por haber ganado el último partido! —respondió Endo eufórico. Unas estrellitas aparecieron en los ojos de Hikaru y gritó:

—¡Wa! ¡Me encantan los dulces!

—¡Ya somos dos! —chilló emocionado Tenma. Shinsuke también sonrió y gritó:

—¡Tres! ¡Ya somos tres los que amamos los dulces!

Una gota resbaló por los presentes al ver como los tres chicos se lanzaban contra la montaña de caramelos que su entrenador les había traído. Una sonrisa se formó en los labios de Endo al ver que los chicos se ponían a comer los dulces que él había traído.

Tsurugi tragó saliva y miró con sus ojos dorados a la montaña de dulces que se presentaba a sus ojos. Con toda la fuerza de voluntad que tenía, consiguió apartar la mirada mientras hacía todo lo posible para que sus pies se mantuvieran en su sitio y no se lanzara contra la montaña de caramelos como hacían los demás.

Oh sí, la gran adicción de Tsurugi Kyosuke eran los dulces. Piruletas, caramelos, regalices… daba igual lo que fuera, a Tsurugi le encantaban los dulces.

—_Calma, calma Kyosuke… ¡no pierdas el control! _—se abofeteó mentalmente el peli azul. Se dio la vuelta y suspiró tranquilo. Se sentó en el banquillo, sin posar ni un momento la vista sobre los maravillosos y deliciosos dulces.

—Toma Shindou —dijo Kirino dándole un caramelo de café mientras él comía uno de fresa. Shindou sonrió y dijo mientras lo cogía:

—Gracias Kirino.

Hikaru y Shinsuke engullían todo lo encontraban a su paso. Masaki comía unas galletas que había encontrado por allí mientras Kurama, Sangoku y el resto del equipo cogían algunos dulces para comerlos.

Tenma paseó la mirada por junto sus compañeros y se dio cuenta de que faltaba uno: Tsurugi Kyosuke. Se dio la vuelta y lo vio en una esquina del banquillo, apartando la mirada. El castaño cogió una piruleta para comerla y se acercó a Kyosuke, quizás se había molestado o algo, quería saber qué le pasaba.

El peli azul agradecía interiormente que su autocontrol no fuera al garete, llevaba allí diez minutos sin pronunciar palabra ni desviar la mirada.

—_Merezco una medalla por esto, ¡maldita sea! Seguro que otros que tengan el mismo problema que yo no darían aguantado la tentación _—pensó el de ojos dorados mientras asentía. Oyó unos pasos acercándose a él y levantó la mirada para ver quién era…

Abrió los ojos horrorizado al ver que Tenma se acercaba a él, pero lo que le horrorizaba no era Tenma, que va… ¡era la piruleta que traía en su mano!

—¿Tsurugi? ¿Te encuentras bien? —preguntó el castaño mirándolo confundido. Kyosuke se ruborizó levemente y soltó:

—Sí… perfectamente…

Tenma se sentó a su lado, haciendo que Tsurugi se tensara. ¡Oh genial! ¡Simplemente genial!

—Es que ya hace rato que estás aquí solo, me preocupé de que te hubieras enfadado o algo —dijo el chico mientras le daba una lamida a la piruleta. Tsurugi pasó saliva… ¡mierda! ¡Mierda! ¡Maldita sea! ¡Si ese chico no se marchaba no aguantaría más!

—Estoy bien… —dijo el chico sin poder apartar la vista de Tenma. Este sonrió y miró hacia delante.

Delante de él vio a Ranmaru y a Masaki pelearse por un dulce cuando en aquella montaña interminable había docenas del mismo tipo, haciendo que Shindou los mirara con una gota en la cabeza.

Una sonrisa un poco nerviosa se formó en el rostro de Tenma y susurró:

—Al parecer Masaki y Kirino-senpai siguen sin llevarse bien…

Pero Tsurugi no lo escuchaba. Miró con atención los labios de Tenma, que estaban tintados de rojo por la piruleta de fresa que se estaba comiendo delante de él con descaro. Se relamió los labios al ver ese delicioso caramelo enfrente de él.

—¿Tsurugi? —preguntó Tenma al ver que no decía nada. El castaño giró la cabeza para mirarle, pero lo único que notó fue como Tsurugi lo besaba… sin más.

Un gran rubor cubrió las mejillas de Tenma y no pudo evitar corresponder al beso. Sintió que su cabeza chocaba contra la pared mientras que Tsurugi ponía una mano sobre su nuca para hacer más intenso el beso.

El rubor de Tenma aumentó al notar como Kyosuke le lamía los labios, saboreándolos con avidez, Tenma no pudo evitar abrir la boca, haciendo que el peli azul rozara su lengua contra la del castaño, comprobando que su lengua también tenía el sabor de fresa de la piruleta.

Ambos se quedaron besándose hasta que los pulmones se quedaron sin aire y se separaron. Tenma miró muy ruborizado a Kyosuke, que lo miraba seriamente con la respiración agitada. Cuando el peli azul dio normalizado su respiración, se acercó al oído de Tenma, y le susurró:

—Es el mejor dulce que probé en mi vida…

Tenma se sonrojó aún más mientras una pequeña sonrisa se formaba en sus labios.

—¡Eh Tenma! ¡Ven! —llamó Shinsuke. El castaño lo miró y se fue hacia allí.

—¡Voy!

Tenma le dio una última sonrisa a Tsurugi antes de dirigirse hacia su amigo. Kyosuke también sonrió. Estaba seguro de que no sería esa la última vez que probaría ese delicioso dulce que eran los labios de Tenma.

**Fin**

* * *

><p><strong>¿Y bien? Qué os pareció? Soso? Malo? Bueno…?<strong>

**Espero que os haya gustado, de verdad. Informo que voy a estar bastante ocupada con los exámenes y son muy importantes, ya que si apruebo este curso saliré del instituto! (quiero salir ya de esa cárcel T-T)**

**Para mediados de diciembre estaré disponible ^-^, así que espero traer muchos aprobados, deseadme suerte XD.**

**Bueno, sayo y cuidaos mucho! **

**¿Reviews?**


End file.
